La plus haute tour
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. Fingon se permit d'observer son cousin, de l'observer avec attention, pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Il était grand et fier et fort, et pourtant si différent de ce qu'il avait été auparavant. Différent, et étrange. Fingon eut l'impression de ne plus connaître son cousin - mais il avait le désir de le connaître à nouveau.


Yo ! Encore une fic de LuxaLucifer. Et, encore une fois, les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, et l'histoire à LuxaLucifer. Je ne suis que l'humble amatrice de traduction :)

Petite note, le nom de Turgon en Quenya était Turukano. Ce n'est pas forcément important pour l'histoire, mais au cas où, je le note.

L'auteur a précisé qu'il n'y avait aucune histoire de sentiment amoureux dans cette fic. Elle a déjà écrit des fics avec ce pairing, mais celle-là n'en est pas une (et personnellement, je n'aime pas spécialement ce couple-là, donc je n'en traduirai pas). Cependant, elle l'a dit et effectivement c'est possible, si vous aimez bien mettre le cousin avec le cousin, c'est plausible dans le cadre de la fic, mais il n'y a pas d'indice sur ce point dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La plus haute tour**

Le vent était juste frais, se dit Fingon. C'était ce que le garde de la porte avait dit ; cela devait être vrai. Lui-même avait survécu à un froid bien, bien plus terrible, assez terrible pour rendre vos doigts bleus et les faire tomber en morceaux. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il hésitait aujourd'hui, à cause de ce froid glacial qui s'infiltrait dans tous les recoins de la forteresse.

Les goûts de son cousin avaient changé. Pendant leur jeunesse, Fingon le trouvait souvent à se prélasser dans la lumière des Arbres, un livre à la main. Autrefois, ils se promenaient toujours ensemble, et partaient dans les bois, sous l'éternelle lumière d'or.

A présent, plus d'Arbres ; seulement le soleil, et Maedhros avait changé comme avait changé l'Âge.

Fingon gravit les marches de pierres, intrigué. Comment l'intendant pouvait affirmer avec tant de certitude que son cousin serait là-haut, dans la plus haute tour, il ne pouvait le savoir. Elle était en tout cas bien construite, et protégée contre les intempéries ; il lui faudrait demander quelques précisions à ce propos, car ce bâtiment semblait mieux se tenir que tous ceux de son propre père.

« Te voilà, dit-il alors qu'il montait la dernière marche, apercevant le profil de son cousin. »

Il aurait voulu prononcer ces mots avec légèreté, mais son ton lui sembla au contraire un peu hostile.

« Me voilà, répondit Maedhros en écho. »

Il souriait à son approche. Fingon aurait voulu l'étreindre, mais il fut soudainement frappé par l'image qui se présentait devant lui. Maedhros, grand, sans conteste majestueux (en dépit de son visage mutilé), debout devant la plus haute fenêtre dans la plus haute tour, à contempler ses propres terres gelées.

« Eh bien ? dit Maedhros. Tu ne serais pas essoufflé, par hasard, après cette montée ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Fingon pour comprendre qu'il plaisantait, et lorsqu'il le comprit, il flanqua un coup sur l'épaule de Maedhros, amusé. Cela brisa la glace, et ils échangèrent une vigoureuse étreinte, la tête de Fingon appuyée un bref instant sur l'épaule de Maedhros.

« Il fait si froid ici, dit Fingon, qui se sentit aussitôt stupide. Je veux dire, euh, oui. »

Maedhros rit, et sa voix grave grinça, avec ses cordes vocales en mauvais état.

« Oui, il fait froid. Et j'aime ça. Le froid rend mon esprit plus clair, surtout après les feux d'Angband. »

Le regard de Maedhros se reporta sur les terres devant eux, suivi par celui de Fingon. Mais après un tel voyage, il ne pouvait rester silencieux aussi facilement.

« Cultiver cet endroit n'a pas dû être facile.

- Tu es déterminé à me montrer combien la Marche est misérable, c'est ça ? Dit Maedhros en riant. Oui, cette terre était presque stérile, et il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour construire la forteresse. Mais elle est debout, et elle tiendra. J'en suis fier. »

Fingon se permit de regarder son cousin, et de l'observer, pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Il était fort, et grand, et fier, et pourtant _si _différent de ce qu'il avait été auparavant. Différent, et étrange. Fingon eut l'impression de ne plus le connaître, mais il avait le désir de le connaître à nouveau.

« C'est bon de te voir, dit-il avec honnêteté. »

Le sourire de Maedhros tordit la cicatrice qui courait en travers de ses lèvres. Fingon ne l'avait pas remarquée avant.

« Toi aussi, cousin, dit Maedhros. Malgré tout l'amour que je porte à ma froide forteresse, il m'arrive de me sentir seul.

- Je suis désolé, tu aurais plutôt besoin de Turuk-Turgon, pour arriver à ta taille, plaisanta Fingon, peu familier avec la prononciation de ce nouveau nom.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Roi de Doriath est encore plus grand que nous, dit Maedhros d'un ton songeur. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

Fingon se renfrogna.

« Ne me parle pas de ce roi. Il m'énerve encore. Nous sommes princes, et il refuse même de _parler _avec nous ?

- Je ne le blâme pas. Les temps sont périlleux, et il connaissait le danger bien mieux que nous, à l'époque. »

Maedhros parlait avec cette voix calme et conciliante dont il usait avec ses frères, le grincement de sa voix à peine audible sous ses sages paroles. Fingon commençait à aimer cette voix.

Les pensées de Fingon le menèrent ainsi aux frères en question, et, curieux, il demanda :

« Comment vont tes frères ? Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas aussi contents que toi à propos du choix de cette terre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cette terre est la plus froide, et la plus implacable, dit Maedhros. J'ai pris la plus mauvaise part : ils ne pouvaient pas décemment se plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, ils sont tous en colère, tous sauf Maglor, mais ils ne peuvent me l'avouer, sauf avec de mauvais regards. »

Le cœur de Fingon s'emplit d'affection pour cet homme, qui s'était lui-même fait paria, détesté par sa propre famille, pour leur bien à tous. Sauver son cousin avait été une bonne décision, bien meilleure d'ailleurs que de ne rien tenter du tout.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers, d'un accord tacite, sans cesser de discuter. Fingon souhaita pouvoir mémoriser chaque parcelle du visage de son cousin, chaque ligne, chaque cicatrice, chaque détail, et pouvoir emporter ces souvenirs avec lui.

« Tu m'observes, dit Maedhros. Je ne suis plus le plus bel elfe sur terre, je le sais, mais je pensais que tu y serais habitué depuis le temps. »

Ils étaient alors dans les appartements privés de Maedhros, tous deux assis dans l'une de ces pièces peu meublées, mais où chaque meuble était excessivement grand, comme toujours là où son cousin vivait. Cette idée fit sourire Fingon, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne les paroles de Maedhros.

« Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il rapidement. Je ne pense qu'il y ait quelque problème que ce soit avec ton visage. Ou avec le reste de ta personne, d'ailleurs. C'est juste que... Tu vas me prendre pour un idiot.

- Non, je suis curieux.

- J'essayais... de réapprendre ton visage. Pour me souvenir de toi lorsque je partirai.

- En m'observant ?

- … Oui.

- Je dois avouer que c'est rafraîchissant, comme changement, dit Maedhros avec un sourire idiot. La plupart des gens ont trop peur de moi pour croiser mon regard, ces temps-ci. Ils disent que je suis devenu aussi implacable que la terre que je gouverne.

- Vraiment ? Dit Fingon d'un ton clairement sceptique. Je n'y crois pas du tout !

- Moi non plus ! Dit Maedhros avec emphase. Je n'y comprends rien. Quand j'essaye de faire des blagues, tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais de me faire pousser une deuxième tête. Heureusement que Maglor vient me voir, ou je serais devenu fou ! »

La façon dont Maedhros agitait sa main gauche était tellement _lui_ que Fingon ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire. Et lorsque Fingon commença à sourire, Maedhros sourit avec lui. Ils s'assirent, et se sourirent comme des idiots, et le froid mordant et les cicatrices qui s'étiraient sur la figure de son cousin n'eurent plus d'importance, car ils étaient là, ensemble, et c'était ce qui comptait.

* * *

Héhé, moi j'aime bien. A la prochaine !


End file.
